carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Valez (1987)
Steven feels terribly guilty for sleeping with Sammy Jo once again. Also, he still desires men. Sammy Jo is heartbroken and somewhat shocked by the turn of events. Steven feels that it is best for him to leave Delta Rho. Danny does not agree and blames himself for Steven wanting to leave. Everyone is concerned about Alexis' relationship with Dirk. Dirk is a corporate raider and Alexis should not get herself wrapped up in that. Alexis actually has no intention of becoming Dirk's partner in the takeover of Trouville Industries. As she tells Dirk, she does not take over companies. However, Alexis changes her mind after Dex tries to convince her not to deal with Dirk. Neal is very interested in Alexis's dealings with Dirk and wants Adam to provide him with the information. Adam learns that it was not Neal who had him followed. It turns out to be a man hired by Blake who is concerned about Adam's well-being. Adam is displeased that Blake would have him followed and wonders what else Blake may be on the verge of learning. Clay and Leslie eventually make love together. Leslie is hoping that Buck and Ben can put aside their differences and all can be happy. Before leaving Delta Rho, Steven takes out Danny's favorite horse, Valez, and rides him hard. He is knocked from the horse. Valez has broken its leg but will not have to be put down. Danny's dream has been shattered but Steven seems to take it harder. He claims to be a horrible father and hurts the one's he loves. Krystina just loves having Sarah around but Sarah confides in Krystina that she will need to be leaving soon. Blake and Krystle overhear that and Blake is relieved that his concerns regarding Sarah were wrong. Dominique comes to pay a visit and sees that Sarah has put Krystina in cute pony tails. Dominique realized that Sarah is dressing Krystina up like her dead daughter. Dominique tells Krystle and Krystle politely suggests that it is time for Sarah to leave. Sarah agrees. But, Sarah has no intention of returning to Wyoming. Instead, she rents an apartment nearby and tells the landlady that she will be bringing a daughter. Fortunately for Sarah, the landlady is about to leave for Mexico to join her husband so she will be unaware of the kidnapping when it makes it onto the news. Just before she is supposed to leave, Sarah grabs Krystina's medicine and Krystina and gets out of the mansion. Krystle is distraught when she cannot find Krystina and even worse when she learns that Sarah took one of the cars and Krystina and left the grounds. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Cassie Yates ... Sarah Curtis * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jon Cypher ... Dirk Maurier * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Madeleine Sherwood ... Tenant * William Beckley ... Gerard * Blake Conway ... Vet * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Gary Costello ... Jay * Janet Adams ... Liz * Bunky Jones ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert Wayne Northrop (Michael) and Christopher Cazenove (Ben) do not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).